


Stop Thinking

by wookieefucker



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's brain kind of gets in the way of John enjoying the afterglow. John gets creative with his solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> I'm not sure what this is.

Back when he and John had first started dating - tentatively, Rodney fighting a blush as he and John shared sweet and dorky smiles while doing the same things together that they had always done – it hadn’t really been a problem. He was always thinking. So what.

When they had started having sex not long after that, it did become a problem. Rodney just couldn’t shut his brain off. It ruined the afterglow, and John had been growing increasingly frustrated. Among other things, Rodney jumping up out of bed immediately after sex that left John sleepy and sated and unwilling to move was sort of a blow to John’s ego.

The fifth time they had sex, John trapped Rodney by throwing his right arm and thigh over his body and settling in close. He was going to anchor Rodney to this damn bed if it killed him. Well. Maybe not that far, but in his defense this was becoming a problem! Rodney bore it for a little while, smiling crookedly at John before a thought came to him. John could see it, building and taking shape behind his eyes.

He slid quickly on top of Rodney, straddling his thighs and leaning forward to hold his hands to the bed to either side of his head. Rodney bucked against John playfully, and turned his head to the side to look at his partner.

“Come on, let me up! I have an idea and I need to get it written down and then look it over before I show Radek. After that mix up with the redistribution requirements for the naquadah generators he’s been on my case to –“

“ _Rodney_.” John stretched his name out. It was a warning. Rodney sighed. He really did like how John said his name. He tried to free his arms to roll over underneath John. If he could just get him to come again then maybe John would fall asleep and Rodney could get some work done.

John could see gears turning in Rodney’s head and he smiled. This was the man that he loved, after all, and just because he was annoyed with the way things were yet again turning out didn’t mean that he loved him any less. God, no! Rodney wouldn’t be Rodney if he weren’t always thinking. That still didn’t mean that John had to always like it.

John wasn’t sure what prompted his decision right then, but it turned out to be the best one he had ever made, bar coming to Atlantis. Maybe even above that one. As Rodney struggled to get free - and he would, he had a lot of strength in his arms – John brought his right hand up from pinning Rodney’s arm to the bed and he smacked it down, hard, on Rodney’s ass. Rodney inhaled sharply.

He was mesmerized by the sight, and slightly horrified with himself. Rodney was always complaining about bruising easily, and being hurt, and while John knew that a good spanking had never killed anybody he wasn’t sure that he could convince Rodney of the fact. Also, Rodney just kind of had an ass that was made for spanking.

As John brought his hand back down to lightly trace the pink spot left behind by his hand, Rodney buried his face in the bed and moaned. Loudly. The tops of his ears turned pink as he blushed, and John found the sight endearing. God he was so deeply fucked.

“Rodney?” John questioned. He wasn’t a man of many words, but that had never mattered. Rodney always knew what he meant. Rodney groaned and pulled his other wrist from John’s now loose grasp, clasping them together over the back of his head. He mumbled something inaudible into the mattress. “What?”

Rodney sighed heavily and rolled over, still underneath John, and John’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. Rodney looked interested in the current proceedings. Very interested. Rodney brought his hands up again to cover his eyes.

“I said that I’m sorry, I’m kind of freaky, could you maybe do that again.” When John remained silent, staring at Rodney, he uncovered his eyes and squinted at John. “Is it so weird that I’m into this? Is it weird because I’m a guy? I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to scare you away and honestly you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m really very sorry. We don’t have to do anything about this. I mean yes, obviously, now you know, but –“

“Rodney.” John put one finger gently over Rodney’s lips and silenced him. He looked up at him from where he lay on the bed, slightly leaned up onto one elbow, and John loved him so much. Despite his desires and insecurities, Rodney still wanted to keep this thing that they had going safe. He didn’t want it to end either.

John let his hand slip away from Rodney’s face and he leaned down to kiss him. It was a pretty filthy kiss. Rodney tried not to get his hopes up. When John reached a hand between them to curl around his erection and pull loosely a couple of times, Rodney whimpered. John pulled away from the kiss far enough to look into Rodney’s eyes and he smirked. Rodney swallowed. That was a good smirk. Any time he had seen that smirk it had meant good things for Rodney.

John kept pumping Rodney’s dick for a few moments, letting his knuckles drag against Rodney’s stomach as he did so. He squirmed, and John smirked at him again.

“Rodney. Roll over.” Rodney’s eyes widened slightly before he complied. John lifted up slightly from where he had been sitting on his thighs to make it easier, and resettled when Rodney had organized himself, laying on his front.

John leaned forward, covering his partner’s body with his own, and then his head was next to Rodney’s, and he leaned some more, to whisper in his ear. He rocked his hips forward a bit, lightly thrusting against Rodney’s perfect ass, and the other man let out a low moan.

“I’m going to spank you,  _Rodney_.” He drawled out Rodney’s name, and felt him shiver beneath him. “I’m going to spank you until you can’t take any more.” He paused, felt Rodney push his hips back, into John’s. “Not until you think you can’t take anymore,” he continued, “but your actual limits. What I know you can take. Because I know you, Rodney.”

Rodney groaned at that, pushing his head down into the mattress, back muscles tensing as he rolled his shoulders, and then his hips. He ground them forward, pushing his cock into the mattress, seeking friction. God, John’s words almost had him at the edge. John sat up and looked at Rodney and he smirked that devil’s smile, the one that meant that good things were coming.

John brought both of his hands down gently to rest on Rodney’s ass. It was honestly one of the top asses on this base, and with Ronon and Teyla around, that was saying something. He traced nonsensical patterns into the soft skin, and let Rodney slowly relax. He was becoming sensitized to the light touch. That meant that when John finally brought his hand down and smacked, hard, that Rodney wasn’t ready for it. He couldn’t even tense up.

Rodney let out a sharp cry and John stared, mesmerized, as the skin before him reddened before fading to pink. So he did it again. Rodney was quieter, this time, but he still didn’t tense up. John wouldn’t have minded if he had, but honestly this was an amazing sight. After a few more smacks, Rodney was squirming, and his behind was steadily growing pinker. John paused to let Rodney settle down.

“You ok?” he asked, and Rodney moaned in response before pushing his ass up in an obvious and wanton display. John grinned and brought his hand down hard again. Rodney stilled, his breaths growing heavier as John continued spanking him without stopping. He whimpered a little bit, and ground his hips down into the mattress. Friction. God, he needed relief. His dick was aching.

John brought his hand down again, even harder this time. He had to shake the sting out of his palm after that one. Rodney gasped, and John said, “Hold still. You’re not going to come until we’re done.” He whimpered, and then stopped moving. “Good job, Rodney,” John told him, and then resumed spanking. Rodney’s ass was almost burnt looking, now, and the skin was dark and chapped looking. He was probably going to need lotion after this. John could do that, no problem. Rubbing lotion into Rodney’s hot, red ass. Squeezing a little bit, listening to him moan and whimper as he took care of him.

John spanked Rodney for another few moments, really letting him have it. Rodney had broken out into a sweat by the time he was over, and he was whimpering softly, making slow, aborted thrusts of his hips into the mattress below him. From his ass to the tops of his thighs was a bright red mass, and John just stared, mesmerized. He had done that. Rodney had let him do that. Fuck.

John wrapped his hand around his dick, coming up to sit on his knees instead of on Rodney’s thighs. It only took a little bit of stroking before he was coming fast and hard all over his handiwork. Rodney groaned as he felt John’s come land in streaks on his ass, and then he cried out as John manhandled him over to lie on his back.

Rodney’s dick was hard and leaking, curled up towards his belly, and Rodney groaned as John slid down the bed to take it in his mouth. He had learned the first time that they had sex together that John was great at giving head. He sucked Rodney to the base, using his tongue and throat to provide stimulation. John slid a hand between Rodney’s ass and the mattress and squeezed and that was it. Rodney was coming hard with a strangled cry and John swallowed, wiping away everything that spilled out before coming back up to lie on his back next to Rodney.

Rodney maneuvered himself so that he was lying on his stomach, mostly on top of John, and John’s hand came around to rest possessively on his ass. Rodney sighed contentedly and started to drift off to sleep. John smiled because he’d figured out a way to shut Rodney’s brain off. As John started to drift off as well Rodney sat up completely, wincing, and glared at John, who just looked at him, waiting.

“You couldn’t have waited to figure this out? I have meetings with Woolsey and Radek all day tomorrow! How the hell am I supposed to sit still?”

John just laughed before getting up to go find some lotion.


End file.
